Good Year in Goode High
by xXDaughterofAresXx
Summary: Dude... I suck at summaries. This story is all about the mist disappearing.. Read to find out! There are lots of Percabeth here!


**Me: Hey guys.. New Story.. My other ones suck!**

**Percy: Could I do the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: But I wanna do it!**

**Percy: I asked first!**

**Annabeth: I won't kiss you till your next birthday.**

**Percy: -Freezes- *sigh* Fine!**

**Annabeth: SoccerGirl244 Doesn't own PJO! :D**

**Percy: I hate you**

**Annabeth: I love you too! ;)**

**Me:... I did nothing...**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Here I am, Standing in front of my new school Goode High. This is where Percy Jackson, my boyfriend (If you touch him, I'll judo flip you!), goes to school. "Well hello there." A voice calls from behind, "I'm Bradly Kingston, and this is my kingdom." He says pointing at the school. I gave him a dirty look. "Hi, I'm a monster so if you don't leave me alone right now you'll be dead." He grinned. "You're a tough one aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and went to the main entrance. "Hey! Wait up!" _Too bad! _I thought. I went to the front desk and found a lady, sitting on a black chair. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm a new student here?" The lady looked at me. "Hello Ms Chase I-" "You could call me Annabeth." I interrupted. The lady nodded. "Annabeth, here is your schedule-" She said handing me a piece of paper. "-your locker number-" She handed me a small manilla paper that said '290' "-And the combination-" She pointed at the numbers 15, 2 on the manilla paper. I nodded my thanks and walked away.

Percy's P.O.V

I was in the school's swimming pool thinking. I have no idea why I'm here. "Perce?" Someone said. I looked up and saw my Friend, Toby Walters. I got up and swam to where he is. "Hi Tobs." I grabbed a towel and wiped my hair. Wait a minute..My hair isn't wet. I looked at Toby. _Uh Oh. _I thought. Toby looked confused. "Uh, Perce? Why isn't your hair wet?" I did a quick thinking. "Uh, gotta go! I'm late for class!" I ran away to the nearest door. Toby screamed something, but I couldn't get what he said. I think he said, "But its only 7:25!" I ran past the gym teacher and took a few turns. I saw my locker and ran towards it. I then opened my locker and went inside. **(I'm home schooled..I don't know what a locker looks like! xD)** "Um Hello?" Some girl said. I opened the door a little and peeked outside. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm new here, could you show me around?" She batted her eye lashes and I groaned and stepped outside from the locker. "Britney, I'm not gonna show you around. Besides, you go to school here. And I keep telling you that I have a girlfriend." Britney took off her wig revealing her real blonde hair. "You mean your fake girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone Britney." I told her and walked away.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I found my locker,290. I opened it and taped my schedule behind the door. I started putting my books in the same order as my schedule. I also added a pencil holder with a magnet underneath my schedule. I then put in 2 pencils, 1 pen and 1 eraser. After that, I taped pictures of me and Percy. I looked around and saw some students opening lockers and walking around. One girl was walking past me and saw the pictures of me and Percy. "Is that Percy Jackson?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." She smiled. "You are sooo lucky! He's the most popular guy in the school! He keeps on telling his friends that he has a girlfriend that lived in San Francisco. But of course, they don't believe him. He even showed them the very same photos you have there. And the-" Wow! This girl could talk! I have a feeling that she could be a really good friend. Just then, the bell ran. _BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG _"Want me to walk you to homeroom?" I smiled. "Sure. I'm Annabeth Chase." "Maddie Anderson."

* * *

**Me: Hope you peeps liked it! :D**

**Nico: I didn't.. **

**Me: Why not? :(**

**Nico: I wasn't in it**

**Thalia: ME TOO! *Boom* *Crash***

**Me:...Ouch...**

**Nico: My turn!**

**Me: Uh-oh Review! I will update as soon as possible! If I stay alive..**


End file.
